


In einer anderen Welt

by Wintermeer



Series: Parallelwelten [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Deutsch | German, Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Parallel Universes, Purple Prose, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermeer/pseuds/Wintermeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Der Begriff <i>Parallelwelt</i> oder <i>Paralleluniversum</i> bezeichnet eine Welt oder ein Universum, das außerhalb des bekannten Universums existiert. Die Gesamtheit aller Parallelwelten wird als <i>Multiversum</i> bezeichnet. Parallelwelten sind vor allem aus der Science-Fiction bekannt, ihre theoretische Möglichkeit wird jedoch auch in Bereichen der Physik diskutiert. In einem übertragenen Sinne wird der Begriff auch in der Psychologie und in den Gesellschaftswissenschaften verwendet.<br/><sub>Begriffserklärung (Auszug), Wikipedia</sub></p>
    </blockquote>





	In einer anderen Welt

**Author's Note:**

> Der Begriff _Parallelwelt_ oder _Paralleluniversum_ bezeichnet eine Welt oder ein Universum, das außerhalb des bekannten Universums existiert. Die Gesamtheit aller Parallelwelten wird als _Multiversum_ bezeichnet. Parallelwelten sind vor allem aus der Science-Fiction bekannt, ihre theoretische Möglichkeit wird jedoch auch in Bereichen der Physik diskutiert. In einem übertragenen Sinne wird der Begriff auch in der Psychologie und in den Gesellschaftswissenschaften verwendet.  
>  Begriffserklärung (Auszug), Wikipedia

Wolkenloser, blauer Himmel erstreckte sich über einer endlosen grünen Wiese. Unzählige Schmetterlinge in den schillerndsten Farben tanzten munter durch das duftige Gras, das sich sanft in der sommerlichen Brise wiegte. Blüten reckten ihre weitgeöffneten, kunterbunten Kelche der Sonne entgegen und emsige Bienen sammelten gierig den köstlichen Nektar.  
Irgendwo in der Ferne plätscherte ein Bächlein fröhlich vor sich hin und von überall her hörte man Vögel die herrlichsten Melodien zwitschern. Hier, in mitten dieser friedlichen Idylle spielte Zeit keine Rolle. Nichts spielte eine Rolle außer der Existenz des Lebens selbst.  
Was hier existierte, lebte unberührt von Raum und Zeit.  
Es lebte ewig. 

Und inmitten dieser friedlichen Unendlichkeit lagen zwei Geschöpfe nackt im Gras.  
Die Haut des einen war sonnengeküsst und sein Haar schimmerte in hellen Brauntönen. Das Licht malte goldene Reflexe in seine hellgrünen Augen.  
Liebevoll sah er den anderen an, der neben ihm auf dem Rücken im Gras lag und der so ganz anders war als er selbst. 

»Es ist so friedlich hier. So wunderschön.« Behutsam strich er mit seinen Fingern über den blassen Bauch des Anderen. »Du… bist wunderschön.«

Der andere, dessen Haar schwarz wie Ebenholz war, zog eine seiner spitzen Augenbrauen nach oben. »Du hast eine merkwürdige Auffassung von _wunderschön_.« Er lächelte jedoch und blinzelte gen Sonne.

»Findest du es seltsam, dass ich das sage?«

Er schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. »Ich- weiß nicht. Es ist nur…«

Der Braunhaarige beugte sich nun über den anderen und küsste dessen Brust. Unter seinen Lippen konnte er das schlagende Herz seines Freundes spüren. Sein Atem hauchte leicht über die elfenbeinfarbene Haut als er flüsterte: »Du bist wunderschön. Ich kenne nichts, das ich so gern ansehe. Nichts, das ich so gern berühre. Nichts, dem ich so nah sein möchte, wie dir.« Dann hob er den Kopf ein Stück, um in die dunkelbraunen Augen seines Geliebten zu sehen.  
Die Augen Spocks schlossen sich halb, während er sich der Gänsehaut hingab, die sich auf seiner Haut ausbreitete.  
»Und auch wenn du so ganz anders bist als wir Erdenmenschen, bist du für mich doch das vollkommenste Geschöpf des Universums.« 

»Jim- ich-« Spock fühlte sich berauscht. Durch seine Adern, so hatte er das Gefühl, strömte pures Glück, derart konzentriert und kraftvoll, dass in seinem Kopf kein einziger klarer – logischer – Gedanke mehr Platz fand. Er liebte Jim aus tiefstem Herzen und nichts konnte diese Zuneigung erschüttern, selbst als nun etwas Fremdartiges in ihm ganz leise flüsterte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er konnte beim besten Willen nicht sagen, was das sein mochte. Das Gefühl war einfach nicht greifbar und sobald er versuchte, es näher zu betrachten, entglitt es ihm sofort.  
Er lag hier im Gras. Nackt. Völlig ungeschützt und doch fühlte er sich wohl. Behütet. Er spürte nicht einmal Scham.  
Es war die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt, hier zu liegen. Genau hier, mit dem Mann, den er so sehr begehrte. Und genau dieser beugte sich nun wieder über ihn und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an der Linie seines Kinns entlang. 

»Schlaf mit mir«, flüsterte er und strich weiter nach oben über die makellosen Wangen, die sofort einen dezenten grünlichen Schimmer annahmen und über seine Stirn, in die das nachtschwarze Haar fiel. 

Das merkwürdige Gefühl war verschwunden. Stattdessen spürte Spock jenes aufregende Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, das langsam abwärts wanderte. »Ja«, hauchte er und schloss nun gänzlich die Augen, um sich dem erregenden Gefühl hinzugeben, das sein Freund jedes Mal so leicht in ihm zu wecken vermochte. Langsam senkten sich Jims Lippen auf die seinen. Ihr Atem wurde eins. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander. Pures, reines Glück durchflutete sie.  
Sie hatten keine Erinnerung mehr daran, wie sie hier her gekommen, geschweige denn wie lange sie schon hier lagen. Die Zeit schien für sie stehen geblieben zu sein; als hätte sie aufgehört zu existieren. Es gab nur noch das hier und jetzt. Sie beide allein.

Behutsam drehte Jim seinen Freund auf die Seite und drängte sich von hinten an ihn. Die Sonne wärmte ihre Körper und das Gras wuchs augenblicklich etwas höher, als wollte es ihnen Schutz und Geborgenheit bieten. 

Jims Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leiser Hauch. Ein melodischer Klang, der eins wurde mit dem Rauschen der Gräser im Wind, mit dem Summen der Bienen. Doch hallten die Worte bedeutungsvoll wider in Spocks vernebelten Verstand. »Ich liebe dich so sehr.«  
Unzählige Küsse bedeckten die blassen Schultern, die sich in Erwartung anspannten und den Nacken, der sich ihm entgegen bog. »Ich begehre dich so sehr«, flüsterte Jim noch einmal. Dann fand seine Zunge das spitz geformte Ohr seines vulkanischen Freundes, einen Teil, der so sensibel war, so empfindlich, dass er bei dessen Berührung sofort spürte, welche Wellen der Erregung dies in Spocks Körper auslöste.  
Langsam glitten Jims Hände um den schlanken Körper seines Freundes, zogen ihn noch enger an sich und hielten ihn in fester Umarmung.

»Jim, versprich mir«, der Vulkanier tat einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug, »dass du mich nicht verlässt.«

Der Braunhaarige lächelte und hauchte ihm ins Ohr: »Niemals. Ich verspreche es.«

Und Spock glaubte es ihm, denn sie waren stets ehrlich zueinander gewesen. Nie hatten sie Geheimnisse voreinander gehabt. So war es und so würde es immer sein, dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Sein Freund würde immer bei ihm sein, denn keiner von ihnen konnte ohne den anderen existieren und keiner von beiden wollte es jemals. Sie waren eins, ein untrennbare Verbindung, die für alle Ewigkeit bestand haben würde.  
Eine Hand Jims wanderte hinab zum Oberschenkel des Vulkaniers. Sie strich darauf entlang, genoss das raue Gefühl der Gänsehaut darauf und glitt schließlich unter seine Kniekehle. Behutsam winkelte er das Bein seines Freundes an. »Ich könnte nicht existieren ohne dich, also schwör‘ du mir dasselbe.«

Spocks Stimme klang unter der aufsteigenden Erregung jetzt rauer. »Ich schwöre es.« Doch es fiel ihm leicht, es zu sagen. Sein Herz wollte die Worte hinaus in die Welt rufen. So weit, dass man es noch in der entferntesten Galaxie hören konnte. »Ich werde dich niemals verlassen.« Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um die Lippen, nach denen es ihm so unersättlich verlangte, zu spüren. Jims Atem kroch heiß in seinen Mund und ihre Zungen begannen neuerlich ihr zärtliches Spiel. Einen Tanz, den sie so oft schon getanzt hatten und dessen sie doch nie müde wurden. Im Gegenteil. Dem Vulkanier kam es so vor, als wurde es mit jedem Male inniger und aufregender. Es war ihm unmöglich, sich vorzustellen, dass dies jemals enden mochte. Dass Jim vielleicht irgendwann einmal nicht mehr bei ihm sein würde…

»Es wird niemals enden«, hauchte Jim. 

Sie vereinten sich langsam, ohne Hast und ohne Eile und die Welt um sie herum verblasste hinter den dichten Schwaden ihrer Lust.  
Sie liebten sich und im gleichen Augenblick gediehen in dieser Welt völlig neue, unbekannte Arten von Blumen. Noch größer und prächtiger als jene zuvor und der Sommerwind trug ihre süßen Düfte hinaus in die unberührten dichten Wälder, zu kühlen Bergseen, farbenprächtigen Feldern und hoch hinauf bis in den wolkenlosen, blauen Himmel.

Wieder und wieder flüsterten sie sich dabei Worte der Liebe zu, bis sie niedersanken und erschöpft in einen tiefen Schlaf glitten.

*


End file.
